


Wings

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have wings but you keep them hidden. One day Bobbi falls during a mission so you swoops in and saves her.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You sigh as you were finally able to stretch out your wings. No one on the team knew that you had wings, you were able to hide them and you weren’t planning on telling them anytime soon. 

The only time you were able to stretch out your wings was when you were in your room alone. One time you were stretching them out when Bobbi, the woman you had fallen in love with, almost walked right in. It was a close call but you were able to hide them just in time.

You loved your wings, you really did. You just didn’t know what the others would think. But you were mostly scared of what Bobbi would say if she found out. You tried not to think about that though.

You were sitting on your bed and running your fingers through your feathers, it was an amazing feeling. You often wondered what it would feel like if Bobbi would do that.

You were brought out of your thoughts when there was a knock on your door. You quickly hid your wings and stood up to open the door. Bobbi was on the other side and when she saw you, she gave you a smile. You loved her smile.

“Hey, (Y/N). We got a mission.” Her smile never leaving her face, you smiled back at her.

You nodded before running your hand through your hair. “Is anyone else going on the mission?” You walked out of your room so you and Bobbi could go get ready for the mission.

“Nope. It’s just you and me.” She told you before going over the mission as you two got ready.

xxxxx

You were on the bottom floor taking out agents left and right. You and Bobbi ended up getting separated in the building you had to clear out of Hydra agents.

You took a breath once the last agent fell to the ground. “Bobbi?” You said into your comms as you ran outside. “Bobbi, where are you?”

But you didn’t get an answer, instead you saw Bobbi being pushed off the roof of the building. Your eyes widened. “Bobbi!” 

You let your wings free and flew up to catch Bobbi. You caught her in your arms, your heart pounding in your chest.

Bobbi’s eyes shot open, she was expecting to hit the ground but instead she felt arms around her. She looked up to find that it was you who was holding her. 

“How…” Bobbi trailed off when she noticed your wings. “Holy shit.” She gasps.

When you got back down to the ground, you gently set her down. You didn’t even bother hiding your wings. Bobbi was looking at you with a shocked look on her face. You were expecting her to yell at you but what you weren’t expecting was for her to pull you into a kiss.

It only took you a few seconds before you started kissing her back. Your wings wrapping protectively around the both of you. When Bobbi pulled away from the kiss she placed her hand on your cheek, running her thumb over your cheek.

“You saved my life (Y/N)… you-”

“I would do it over and over again.” You placed your hand over the Bobbi’s hand that was still on your cheek. “Bobbi you mean so much to me and the thought of losing you… it terrifies me.”

Bobbi looked at your wings, she slowly reached out her hand but then stopped. “May I?” You nodded and blushed.

As soon as she touched your feathers, you let out a sigh. You started blushing when you realized what you just did but when Bobbi chuckled you relaxed. She continued to run her fingers through your feathers, it felt amazing. 

“Your wings are beautiful.” She was in awe. She then looked into your (E/C) eyes. “Just like you.” Bobbi pulled you into another kiss.


End file.
